Happy Tree Friends: A New Neighbor
by primedahedgie
Summary: Rated M for violence. OcxFemaleSplen, FlipxFlaky, Skiddy is the new neighbor and is new to this neighborhood, little does everyone xcept Flippy know hes got PTSD. But he only flips out at the sight of blood. Uh-Oh thats not good.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Tree Friends: A new neighbor Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Happy Tree Friends.

Skiddy's Point of View

"Attention all passengers the flight for Happy Tree Town is leaving in 30 minutes." I grabbed my bags and headed to the airplane hoping to catch it. Sure enough, I did. I handed the nice skunk my passport and went through the metal detector coming through clear. She handed me my passport and I thanked her and boarded the airplane. I looked around and saw a little kid playing with a toy gun. I smiled and he asked me if I wanted to play. "Sure." I said and we started shooting each other with fake bangs and booms I had a lot of fun. A few minutes later the airplane landed and I departed and got picked up by the bus.

As I got on the bus I saw a lime green bear wearing a military outfit. I smirked and walked up to him and sat next to him. "Hey there Flippy." He jumped and I snorted trying to prevent myself from laughing. "Skiddy is that you?!" He asked me. "The one and only." I replied. He gave me a hug and I returned it. _Bleh, _my dark side said, _I always hated romance._ 'Shut up' I told him in my head. "Skiddy? Are you there?" "Sorry Flip I was talking to you-know-who" I replied grimly. Soon, the bus had stopped and we departed.

I met a female squirrel who introduced herself as Splendid and a red female hedgehog who introduced herself as Flaky. "It's nice to meet you too my names Skiddy." I replied to both of them. "And my names Flippy." They showed us the houses we got and I heard a scream. I ran to the scene and saw blood. My eye twitched and my eyes turned navy blue. I had flipped and so had Flippy.

Evil Skiddy's Point of View

Was it good to be back! I popped all my bones and faced the anteater that was there at the wrong time. Well for him anyway. I grabbed my shotgun from my back and popped a few caps in him. I smirked as he fell into Evil Flippy's trap. I reloaded it and went to go kill some more. But before I could I was held back by Splendid. I was about to stab her with my knife when I had flipped back. I was so close to!

Skiddy's Point of View

"I am so sorry!" I said, "I always flip out at the sight of blood!" "It's ok he will be back in the morning." I was confused. What did Splendid mean when he would be back in the morning? My dark side killed him for goodness sakes! "Oh I forgot to tell you see we have a boundary line that once you cross it your basically immortal." That made perfect sense. So if I cross the boundary to go in I'm immortal. But if I leave I can die. That was kinda weird. I went to my house and took a nap.

The next day.

I yawned and got out of bed. I fixed myself some toast and put on my military outfit (A/N: I decided not to put the clothes on that I told you id put on him guys sorry.). I went to the mirror and combed my hair. "Clean as a whistle" I said approvingly. I put on my military cap saluted my reflection and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed my toast and bit into it. _Good morning world and the wussy that's my good side._ I ignored him and walked outside and got my mail. I shifted through the mail and came upon a job application. I opened it and gave a good look.

I knocked on the door of the address looking at the envelope. Just then a male bear that was tan answered the door. "Ah, you must be Skiddy come in!" I gladly walked in and admired his house. "Wow you have a nice house here sir." I complemented while looking around. I saw a cute little cub sitting a giggling as he played with a toy. "I want you to look after my son Cub while I'm away." When he left Cub stared at me and giggled. I smirked and put the little guy on my lap. I noticed a book sale going on across the yard. "Come on little guy let's go." I walked over and he picked up a big fairy tale book. I nodded and bought the book for him. He laughed and hugged my leg. I smiled and pet the kids head. "Wow, he looks a lot like his father" I thought. _Wow, he looks a lot like his father (makes throw up sounds)_ 'SHUT UP!' I yelled at him. _Make me_ I grumbled and I took Cub back to his house were Pop was waiting. "Who ordered a son with a new book?" I said jokingly when I walked in. I gave Cub to his dad and walked outside. I felt a presence stalking me but I ignored it.

At the amusement park

"Wow" I thought out loud as I looked around at the amusement park. All of a sudden I heard an "Ow!" I looked toward the sound to see blood. My eyes changed color and Evil Skiddy was back in control.

Evil Skiddy's Point of View

I grinned with my sharp teeth poking out as I grabbed the shotgun from my back and loaded it and shot people to death. I saw Flaky looking around nervously but I decided to spare her. I heard someone tap my shoulder and I saw the mole but I decided to spare him because I wanted SOME honor. I let him walk past and saw Toothy. I shot him in the chest and he screamed. Wanting no witnesses I ripped out his vocal chords and choked him to death with them. I saw the airplanes and smirked. Today was my lucky day. I jumped on one and grabbed disco bear by his afro. I pulled and his head came right off and I threw his body into the propellers and blood rained down from the airplane, I drank some blood off the airplane. I quickly spit it out grumbling, "Stupid disco blood." I felt a gust of wind from behind me and I turned around to see Splendid the flying squirrel. I licked the blood off my knife and prepared to throw it at her. All of a sudden I couldn't control my arm. _No!!!! I won't let you do this!!!! _ Just then, I had lost control. "So close." I mumbled before receding back into his mind.

Skiddy's Point of View

"Oh man this happened AGAIN!!!" I yelled angrily. Splendid patted me on my shoulder. "Hey it's happening with Flippy too." "I guess your right" _hey buddy ol' friend ol' pal of mine how about we fight to see who's superior._ I was pulled into the recesses of my mind quickly and without warning. When I arrived I found myself standing face to face with Evil Skiddy. "Ready?" he asked "More than ever." I replied. We jumped a few feet away from each other grabbed our knives and the fight began.

Me: wow that was tiring from writing all that my fingers freaking hurt now!

E.S (Evil Skiddy): want me to chop them off?

Me: only if I can castrate you

E.S: *Gulp*

Skiddy: wow dude you just got pwned

Me: well anyways see you next time!!! Bye!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Tree Friends: A New Neighbor Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I** **DON'T NOR WILL I EVER OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!**

Skiddy's Point of View

I leaped at him and thrust my knife in his arm. He however kicked me in the side of the face forcing me off of him. Pulling out my knife I tried to stab him again, but he deflected my knife out of my hands with his own. I pulled out a shotgun from my back and shot him with it blasting him through the wall. He walked out clapping his hands while laughing heartily, "Bravo, bravo you're not such a wuss after all." He started to laugh again as he said that. "Is that coming from the person who thinks who's superior to me in every way shape and form?" I replied cockily. He grimaced and pulled out his own shotgun and shot me several times. How I stayed alive I don't know, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like the place that's always on fire. I grabbed my MP40 loaded it and shot him several times in the head. He still stood but not for long as I reloaded my gun. I knocked him over the head with the back of my gun and shot him several more times in the head. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" I yelled. Then I grabbed his intestines ripped them out and strangled him with them. Just then, I realized what was wrong. I was using his power that's why he isn't dead. I calmed myself and he came back, but fell over dead. "That's the end of that." I muttered as I returned to reality. I had gone through this several times and I knew he wasn't going to stay down for long, when does he ever back off?

Back in real life

"S…..dy?" "Skiddy?" "Are you there?" I woke up rubbing my head. I looked around and found myself still on the same bloody airplane. I groaned, "How long have I been out?" I mumbled rubbing my head fervently. "You've been out for 10 minutes." 10 minutes! It had to be longer than that! It felt like it has been a few hours not 10 minutes! "Hey are you ok?" "Yeah I'm okay." I heard my stomach growl relevantly and I blushed. I forgot I didn't have breakfast today. I thanked Splendid and walked toward a cotton candy machine. I felt someone tugging on my jacket and I looked down and saw Cub. "You want some cotton candy to little fella?" He nodded and I bought two cotton candies. I handed him one and he walked to Pop happily licking away at his cotton candy. As I walked through the carnival I stopped by anyone who needed help and helped them. I smiled; it was great helping people out. It made me feel good and I saw Flaky freaking out when she saw a chick. I went over and helped her out. I picked up the chick and swatted the others away. I turned towards her and smirked. She nodded and walked off twitching a little bit as she did. I turned around whistling before I was run over by a truck. Somehow, I was still alive and picked myself up before a log dropped on me finally killing me.

The Next Morning……

I got up and stretched; my bones cracking as I did. Boy did that log take a lot out of me. I got up and shuffled myself over to the mirror. I grabbed my comb and started to comb my hair, because it was such a mess from the fight yesterday. Then I saw Evil appear in my mirror and I groaned. "NOW what do you want?" I growled at him. He smirked and replied, "Nothing just wanted to see how the wuss was doing." "That's coming from the guy who had his butt kicked by the 'wuss'" I smirked as I knew I caught him in a trap. He grumbled and then disappeared. I heard a knock on the door and quickly got dressed and answered it. I saw it was Flaky freaking out. "What's wrong Flakes?" I asked. She blurred the words out so fast I couldn't even keep up with what she said. "Slow down Flakes and tell me what's wrong." I said assuringly to her. "Splendid's in trouble!" She screamed out. My eyes widened, because the only thing that can harm Splendid is Kryptonut. "Is she outside of the border?" I asked quickly. If she was I had to hurry or she would be dead forever. Flaky nodded and I ran quickly to the jeep, aciddently running over Flaky, and revved the engine. I launched out the garage killing Shifty and Lifty before I sped off. I sped down the highway before I finally arrived at the border and saw Splendid. I jumped out my jeep and rushed to her. I noticed that she was shackled to the ground and knowing the Kryptonut's powers, she wouldn't be getting out to easy. I took the Kryptonut and ran away with it as far away as possible. I stopped at the very top of a volcano and dropped it in. I sighed; I had saved someones life instead of taking it away._ You sicken me I hope you know that. _"I know that's why I enjoy doing it." I said before I fell into the volcano, today was not my lucky day. I heard a WOOSH! As someone grabbed my back and sped me out of the volcano. I grinned and grumbled my thanks before I blacked out from all the heat.

Primedahedgie: The epic end. And BTW Evil Skiddy stayed alive because Skiddy was feeling too many negative emotions at the same time. Thus causing him to stay alive and collapse dead when Skiddy calmed himself down.

Evil: Eh it was a pretty good fight scene.

Skiddy: YOU KIDDING? I KICKED YOURE BUTT! *high fives prime*

All: See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

HTF: A New Neighbor Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not own HTF and ill never will.

I grumbled as I rubbed my head. My head was ringing and I was pouring sweat. I looked and saw the same room color: white. I HATED the hospital. So, I crawled out of bed, put on my military uniform, and left. I accidently walked into Flippy and fell on my butt. "Sorry Flip." I said scratching the back of my head. He turned around and helped me up. "Hey Skids, want to come to dinner with me and Flake?" He asked me. 'What could go wrong?' I asked myself. _Well there's always the fact that you and Flippy could flip out._ Evil reminded me. I snarled. But, I nodded anyway and Flippy told me where to be at what time. I walked home and grabbed my best tuxedo and put it on the ironing board. I grabbed my ironer and ironed it quickly. I put it on and took off my beret and combed my hair. _Well don't you look spiffy, _Evil said while snickering. 'Thanks for the compliment Evil' He snarled and receded into the deep recesses of my mind. I got into my Jeep and drove off whistling as I did.

A few minutes later…

I drove down the dark street with car horns blazing as I was stuck in traffic. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I grumbled. I saw someone yelling at another person as I sighed. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the traffic to clear. I saw the traffic starting to move. When it got clear enough to see a path I put the pedal to the medal. I sped down because I only had 5 minutes. I arrived at the restaurant and walked in seeing Flaky and Flippy as they waved at me. I waved back and walked into the restaurant. "What took ya so long Skid? You ALWAYS come early." Flippy asked. "I HATE traffic" I grumbled. He nodded and went to go get our tables. I smiled at Flaky. She smiled nervously back. We sat down at our tables before I heard a gunshot and blood splattered across me and Flippy's face. Both of our eyes twitched before we Flipped.

Evil Skiddy's Point Of View

I smirked madly as I eyed Flaky and grabbed a knife off the table. I leapt at her and stabbed her in the place right next to her heart. I removed the knife and ripped open the wound. _ Stop! _ Good screeched. 'Shut up kid it's my turn to enjoy this night.' I grabbed her heart and ripped it out before I ate it and swallowed it. Blood sprayed across my face as I licked it all off. I stood up and saw a Yellow rabbit in a police officer uniform pointing a pistol at me. I walked over to him grabbed his pistol and knocked him over the head with it. Somehow, he wasn't dead so I went over and stomped his face in. Then I grabbed his neck and broke it with a simple squeeze. I grabbed the pistol and shot Cuddles in the foot with it. I then stabbed him in the neck with a knife before I removed it and shoved the knife in his eye then; I ripped out his eyes with his brain at twirled it around like spaghetti and ate it. I laughed madly as I saw Giggles trying to escape. I stopped her and grinned madly as I snapped her neck. I saw the mole and ran over to him thinking screw honor. I grabbed his walking stick impaled him through the eye and ripped off his head. I eventually got bored and let Skiddy return to control.

Skiddy's Point Of View.

"Man there goes my best tux." I mumbled under my breath, "along with most of my friends." I drove him and took a long shower. I heard the door open and I put on my military outfit with beret and walked outside and saw Shifty and Lifty. They tried to steal my things but they bumped into me. They gulped as I grinned evilly. They ran out screaming like Banshee's. I walked up to my room not noticing a giant piece of metal flying towards my head. I looked to the left, and had my head chopped in half.

The Next Day.

I walked out of the hospital muttering angrily. I hate it when I die at the last second of the day. I walked over to Flaky's house and knocked on the door. I waited patiently and I looked up when Flaky answered the door. "Sorry about yesterday Flake's I just couldn't help it." She nodded and I heard a beeping. I turned around and saw a bomb. I sweat dropped as it exploded killing us both


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Tree Friends: A New Neighbor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends. I only own Skiddy, Jolt, and Stray.

Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of blood hitting the floor was driving me insane. I watched the blood from the cut up body drip on the floor causing the puddle to grow bigger with every drop. My name was Stray and I had an unusual craving for blood. I am a wolf that is diagnosed with having BOD or Blood Obsession Disorder it means that if I see blood I get more energetic and go insane (BOD was made up). I looked at my knuckle blade the blood gleaming off its polished surface before I did what anyone would throw up at. I licked the blood off the blade my senses welcoming the iron taste into my tongue. I chuckled at the taste slithering slowly down my throat before my ears picked up a rustle. I quickly held up my knuckle blade to protect myself from a large blade that had pierced the air.

Jolt's Point of View

Name's Jolt and I'm a dark grey wolf who has talents in being a swordsman. I was facing a trench coated wolf with sunglasses barely covering his red slitted eyes. He wore a red shirt and blue pants over grey boots and the way he smiled creped me out. I help my sword up ready to attack when possible. His seeming to glare into my soul stared at me before he lunged at me with his knuckle blade. I quickly jumped over his blade before I sliced his back which he howled at pain before chuckling madly. I eyed his arm touching the blood on his back before bringing it to his mouth and tasting it before laughing again and we engaged in a sword battle. We matched each other's sword strike blow by blow. Until I slashed at his arm slicing into it cutting it off. He howled in agony grabbing his arm watching the blood poor from the wound interestingly. I sheathed my blade behind my back before leaping off.

Stray's Point of View

My senses screamed at me telling me to run but my legs wouldn't let me as the blood poured from the stump on my arm. I felt blackness overcome my vision slowly over coming it and before I fainted I saw someone leaning over me.

A few hours later.

The blackness left my vision before I heard a whirring sound where my cut off left arm should be. I looked and screamed as I saw a futuristic like arm replace my left arm. It was a Terminator like arm that flexes based on my muscle movements and everything. I slipped on my trench coat and for extra measure a glove to conceal my arm from anybody. I left the hospital pulling my hood over my head concealing my face helping the sunglasses as well. I heard a scream as I saw a blue squirrel attempting to kill a blue skunk. I stepped in grabbing his arm with my machine arm before throwing him over my shoulder. I pulled out my knuckle blade and pulled it in front of me in a defensive position.

Evil Skiddy's Point of View

How dare he! The fool dressed in a trench coat thinks he can stop me from killing that thing they call Petunia! I stood up pulling out my shotgun putting it in front of me aiming directly for his head. I smirked before I pulled the trigger but my bullet was stopped by a giant sword. I growled before a wolf dressed in a red shirt with blue cuffs and blue pants with red cuffs grabs the sword from the ground before pointing it at me. I was outnumbered by 1 but I wouldn't let that stop me. I switched targets before blowing the head off of Petunia enjoying it as blood sprayed on me. The wolf, which was now known as Stray, launched himself at me slashing my arm. I grabbed my arm cussing deeply before I felt a rush behind me as I blocked the same sword from the other wolf, now named Jolt. I jumped back holding my bowie knife and my Franchi steadily. Jolt had disappeared and I felt s sharp stabbing pain through my chest as I felt the sword pierce through it the point exiting out of my chest. When Jolt removed the sword blood spewed out of my chest I collapsed, dead.


End file.
